You don't know what you have until it's gone
by anca77lovesyou
Summary: Amy hates Sonic. Yea, I can't think of anything else. Oh and I made up two characters: Natalia and Jasmine.
1. Chapter 1

First of all...I DO NOT OWN _**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**_ characters,or SEGA for that matter. Yeah.

_"Aaah...what a nice day to enjoy in the park," _Amy thought. She had no drama with Sonic today,surprisingly. Come to think of it, she hasn't seen him for a while, actually. Not Monday,Tuesday, or Wednesday. Today was Thursday, and it was 6:30 P.M. Sonic usually takes a walk at this time._ "Hm.."_

Amy thought. _"Where would he be? Hm...Oh,well. I'll just enjoy the sunset."_

She unraveled her picnic basket she brought, just in case of a unexpected arrival from Sonic. She started to nibble on her sandwich. _"Where _are _you, Sonic?" _She thought curiously, looking at the faded moon becoming brighter every minute. _"I hope you're safe," _She thought.

3rd person view of Sonic

"Ooooh, SONIC!" A pastel yellow colored hedgehog squealed. She had emerald green eyes and her quills faded from yellow to light blue. "THANK YOU! THIS IS THE BEST ANNIVERSARY EVER!" She screeched.

"No problem, Jasmine," Sonic said. "Anything for you, babe."

"We should call him...Axle!" She said excitedly.

"No, lets call him...Spikes!" He said.

"How about...Jax?" She tried.

"Hmm...Jax...sure!" He said.

The red and black puppy squealed with excitement. It was panting from playing with its toys so much. Shadow gave it to Sonic as a gift for his birthday. "Aaah...Two good weeks withour fighting or chasing...*cough,cough*,Amy," Sonic said.

"Yeah..she sure seems annoying as hell," Jasmine said.

"Uhh..DUH! The only one who can put up with her is Natalia," He replied.

Natalia is an icy blue echidna with streaks of snowy white down her back and quills, she has chocolate brown eyes, and wears a signature bow, like Amy's headband, but like I said; a BOW. The bow is a tangerine orange with tiny pastel pink jewels stuck on it. "I'm not even sure if SHE can put up with her!" Jasmine said with a grin and a giggle. "Yeah," Sonic replied. He hasn't seen Amy since Sunday, and that was barely even noticable. He has been secretly hiding Jasmine from Amy so it wouldn't start a catfight.

"One more thing that I need to tell you," Sonic said. "I love you."

"I love you,too, Cuddles!" Jasmine said lovingly.

Again, 3rd person of Amy

When she was done in the park, she wanted to know where Sonic was, so she went to ask Knuckles. Of course, he was with Rouge.

"Knuckles, do you have an idea of where Sonic is?" She asked.

"Well, I know, but I sure ain't telling you,Amy," He said.

"Well, then, I guess I'll ask Rouge. She would tell me everything, even extra things, just for some money. She can even tell me everything she knows about you, AND Sonic. So, yeah, I guess I'll ask her. I would've given you EXTRA money, but it seems that you don't need it, so-" Amy persuaded slyly.

"FINE! Okay, I know he is in a new town called Knucklesland," Knuckles said with a laugh. Amy looked at him, as if her eyes were saying, _"If you don't tell me the truth, I'll stab you." _

"Gosh, Amy, Take a joke! Anyway, he is at a place where his new girl, Jasmine, grew up. The place is called Rimaya. That is a weird city, but really close to us. She hates you, just by hearing your name, because she is so obsessed with Sonic, and he talks about you so much. Between you and me, Rouge and I picked up a puppy that resembled me, 'cause I am so AMAZINGLY AWESOME, and I think Sonic gave it to Jasmine. There you have it. HAPPY?" Shadow said.

Amy was about to blow a fuse. NO, she was definitely not happy. She went home crying her eyes out, to where she could not cry anymore. After a while, she remembered that there was a place that she knew in Rimaya, a kareoke joint. She always sang there, and got encores and people would throw roses, and occasionaly, money. She typed up an e-mail going to Sonic saying it is from Knuckles. (Oddly enough, She knew Knuckles' password). It told him to go there tomorrow at noon, and Rouge might sing a few songs.

_"Hmph. Lets see how fake you act when it's ME, not Shadow,"_ Amy thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Jasmine! Last night I got an e-mail from Knuckles saying that we should go to a kareoke party. We can celebrate our 2-week anniversary there! Whaddya say? Wanna go?" Sonic asked.

"Sure,Baby! It'll be fun!" Jasmine exclaimed.

Soon after, they went to the mall to get some clothes for Jasmine. She got a light yellow long sleeve top with a rosy pink scarf, and she picked out some skinny jeans. She got some light pink eyeshadow and some eyeliner, also. When they were getting one last thing at the store, they saw the person they least expected: AMY. They hurriedly ran through the doors, hoping that she didn't see. Suddenly, they realized they forgot their bags in the store.

"Looking for something, Cuddly-boo?" Amy asked, with a mocking tone in her voice.

"Um, actually we are. Can I have it?" Jasmine shot back.

"I don't need to hear anything from _you_ right now, you ugly little pig!" Amy said, starting to raise her voice. Sonic was just looking down, thinking,_"I'm in trouble."_

Amy ran off with the stuff, her years of chasing Sonic being payed off,with her being so fast nowadays because of that. Sonic got so close at times, but could not catch her. He eventually gave up because he couldn't catch her. She looked back when he stopped, saying, "Your pathetic. Definitely not worth my time." And with that, she dropped the bag in the middle of the road, and scurried off, giggling profusely. Right away, a semi ran over the bag and all you could see was a flutter of pink,yellow,black,and a denim color. "You...you...BITCH!" Jasmine yelled,even though she doubted Amy could hear her. Jasmine told Sonic sorry and they ran back in the store and bought the same thing, only she also bought a tangerine scarf to go with her bow.

Amy's 3rd Person POV

Amy decided to call Shadow, to make sure that if Sonic calls, he knows what to do.

"Shadow? You there?" Amy said.

"Yess...and another thing: What do I get out of this? You know...for helping you," He replied.

"Oh. You get money. Yep. You get mon-"

"Really? Only money?"

"Yeaaaaa...? What else do you want?"

"Um...I want...uh...I'll tell you after your so-called scheme."

"Okayyy...ANYWAY! When he calls you tell him that you will be there, yada yada yada..okay? Just make sure he thinks your coming."

"Fine. Bye."

Bye."

Soon after, Sonic called Shadow, like Amy suspected.

"Hey, Sonic."Shadow answered with a lazy tone in his voice.

"Hey. Are we still up for kareoke?"

"Urm...yeah! Of course we are! Even though we don't want to-I mean, I don't really want to...!"

"Yea, ya soon. Bye."

Bye."

Once it was time to go, Sonic was there in no time. Amy ended up getting there about 5 minutes late, so she wouldn't run into Sonic and ruin the trip. Apparently, the kareoke place had food, but nobody knew. When Amy appeared, she walked in quietly so nobody really saw her come in. She was wearing a silky lavender off the shoulder top with a black belt and a denim skirt. She hurriedly talked to the manager to make sure she could sing "My Humps" next so Sonic could hear, and then "Girlfriend". Sonic was definitely not expecting this. Little did they know that a certain someone's evil counterpart was there to create some drama.


End file.
